Gut Shots and Happy Endings
by IMALUVR
Summary: A Diva, her brother, his enemy, a sledgehammer...what could go wrong... RATED M FOR SAFETY
1. Prologue

Name: Kendall Rayne Helmsley

Age: 16

Ring Name: Kendall Rayne

Entrance Theme: Boondocks by Little Big Town

Name: Randal Keith Orton

Age: 24

Ring Name: Randy Orton

Entrance Theme: Voices by Rev Theory

* * *

Hello everyone, my name is Kendall Rayne Helmsley, that's right, The Game, Triple H is my big brother, which also means Stephanie McMahon is my sister-in-law. I am 18 years old, 5' 6", 127 pounds, dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a big chest and a decent butt so nothing to complain about. Right now my life is a wreck, my family has been getting attacked for the past month. First it was Vince McMahon, then Linda, next was Shane and now people are placing bets on who is next. Me? Or Stephanie? You're probably wondering who is attacking us right? Well his name is Randy Orton. he and his two stable mates Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, known as Legacy have been going out of their way to hurt Hunter emotionally, mentally and physically. Why? Who knows, Randy already has the WWE Championship so there's nothing left for him to want right? WRONG. He wanted me the whole time, weird right? I never thought I would have agreed but life sure does have its surprises...


	2. Notes and Proposals

"Hunter please do not do this" I begged following after him as he made his way through the arena to the ramp, Randy having just called him out for a match. "This has gone on too long Ken. I need to go out there and deal with him." He returned pausing at the curtain to look at me "I agree it has gone on too long but you are one man against three. You won't win, and then it'll be Steph and I left and you know they'll enjoy that way too much" I tried to reason, my words falling on deaf ears as his music started and he walked down the ramp his head high even though I was pretty sure it wouldn't stay that way for long. 'What is he doing?" Stephanie cried running over to me just as he climbed into the ring and took a mic in hand, the three men of Legacy circling him. "He thinks he's gonna end it" I mumbled as Orton began talking. "There are only two people that can come out here and stop all this" he stated before all three men attacked Hunter with kicks and punches shoving him into the corner and cuffing one of his hands to the ropes. I took another step closer to the curtain as Randy ducked out of the ring and reappeared with Hunter's signature sledgehammer "Oh no" I muttered my eyes darting between the screen and Stephanie who had started to cry her shoulders shaking with sobs. Randy picked up the mic again and with that devilish smirk spoke "I told you Triple H…there are only two people in this business that can save you and one of them better hurry or you'll be in a hospital bed right beside your in laws." He stated before raising the sledgehammer in the air as if he was going to hit Hunter in the head with it but stopped and lowered it as Stephanie's music started.

"Stephanie you can't go out there" I yelled trying to stop her from running to the ring and becoming the 4th member of our family to suffer the wrath of Randy Orton. "That's my husband" she cried as if I didn't know that already "And he's my brother. I want to help too but I can not let you go out there Steph it is a trap so Orton can take you out. That is what he wants. He wants Hunter to see his entire family suffer." I growled yanking my hat off my head and running my hand through my hair groaning as she ran out anyway. I turned away and ran for the crowd pushing my way through until I came up on the back side of the ring. I climbed over the barricade and slid into the ring behind Legacy I drop kicked Ted and in the back, quickly jumping back to my feet. "Kendall Rayne running to the rescue of her brother and his wife but did she run into a trap? Randy did state he was gonna take out everyone Triple H cared about…and Triple H has always said Kendall Rayne will come first." King said from the announce table as Randy turned and stared me down the sledgehammer still tightly clasped in his hands. I barely noticed him move before I dropped to the mat short of breath. He had slammed the head right into my ribs before he turned his attention back to Stephanie, Hunter screaming both our names as he pulled at the cuffs. Slowly rising to my feet as I regained my breath I kicked Randy in the back and as he turned around used his own RKO while Stephanie went to uncuff Hunter. I made sure he was down before limping to Hunter and Steph and helping escort them back to the trainer's room for precautionary measures.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I groaned as it came away with blood smeared across it. "Ken you okay?" Hunter asked as I began to cough bent over at a 90 degree angle blood spewing from my mouth with each cough. "Something is wrong." is all I groaned wiping my face again and standing up to reveal blood surrounding my lips. "Shit…" He muttered hand running through his still wet hair. "We need to get you to the hospital" Stephanie cried helping me walk to the limo and crawl inside Hunter right behind us pulling on sweatpants and a shirt as we left the arena. I groaned loudly as we were immediately escorted in to see a doctor. "What happened?" Doctor Hernandez asked walking in with a clipboard. "I took a gut shot with a sledgehammer from a guy who can bench 3 of me." I shrugged before another coughing fit started. 'Seriously?" he asked looking between the three of us as I stared at him blood running from my mouth. "Seriously" Hunter sighed rubbing my back as Stephanie gave me napkins to wipe my face. "Alright…we're gonna need x-rays and cat scans." He nodded running out to prep them both as we only waited about 10 minutes before we were led to take the tests.

"Okay…so because the broken rib went in you have a tear in your lining that is causing internal bleeding, hence the coughing up blood." He paused to make sure we were staying on the same page. "We can't tell just how big the tear is so it could possibly heal itself in about a week or so, but if it doesn't you'll need to get surgery to stitch it up or it will continue to rip and you could potentially die" he finished. Stephanie began to cry again as Hunter hugged me tightly to his chest muttering apologies into my hair. "I am assuming you have trainers correct? I would suggest going in every day about twice a day and they have simple tests they can do to check if it is getting better. I would recommend staying away from doing any strenuous activity including just simple exercises because the simplest movements could make it worse" he finished before he prescribed pain killers and then sent us on our way with a final word of caution against exercise. Since the show was already over Hunter planned to drop Steph and I at the hotel and then return to the arena to get our things. Once we pulled up to the hotel doors I carefully climbed out of the back of the limo and let Stephanie lead the way inside to the elevator tensing considerably when I stepped in because it was just Rhodes, Steph and I. "Heard you went to the hospital for cat scans and x-rays." He mumbled almost inaudibly making me question if I actually heard him or not. "Yup" was all I got out before a coughing fit started and I slumped to the floor at Steph's feet. "Is she okay?" Cody asked helping me stand again as I continued coughing. "Randy broke one of her ribs and it went in far enough to create a tear." Steph informed tensely as she supported most of my weight "I would appreciate if you kept that between us. The less people know right now the better" she added as the elevator came to a stop and we went our separate ways after Cody agreed to keep quiet.

"I need to shower" I sighed slowly bending to grab clean sleep clothes before straightening. "I'm going to head to my and Hunter's room…give me a call if you need anything alright?" She returned giving me a light hug before walking out and closing the door behind her while I climbed into the shower. I carefully washed up before stepping out and drying off as a knock sounded on the door. Groaning quietly to myself I wrapped the towel tightly around myself before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal room service. "Your food ma'am" the man said pushing the silver tray into the room before walking away leaving me very confused. Pushing it to the back of my mind I pulled on my clothes before looking at what had been delivered. It was a steak with green beans, mashed potatoes and on the side chocolate dipped strawberries, my favorite meal. Moving the bowl of strawberries aside revealed a note in purple pen. _Hello my princess, I hope you enjoy the dinner and I can not wait to be with you. Love your prince._ Taking one of the strawberries I bit into it smiling at the sweet taste that filled my tongue. I picked up my phone and dialed Stephanie's number eating another strawberry as it rang. "Hey I just got a really weird note" I stated as she answered continuing to eat the strawberries. "What?" she asked followed by what sounded like Hunter asking what was going on. "Yeah someone ordered me dinner and there's a note that says 'Hello my princess, I hope you enjoy the dinner and I can not wait to be with you. Love your Prince" I read off setting the note on the tray and sitting on the edge of the bed as she repeated it to Hunter. "It was probably someone being stupid...I don't know I wouldn't worry too much" he stated, Steph agreeing with him. "Probably, well I just called to say goodnight. I will see you both in the morning for breakfast" I sighed my eyes getting very heavy with sleep as they both said their good nights and the dial tone sounded. I pushed the cart into the hall and then locked the door before falling onto my bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Next Week on RAW**

"Maybe I don't want to look good considering I feel like shit" I mumbled as Stephanie dragged me to wardrobe because all I brought with me was sweatpants and jeans. "You don't have a match or anything tonight so you have no excuse not to look good and just because you feel like shit doesn't mean you have to look like it" she sighed as she dug through racks of clothes until she found whatever she was looking for. "Go put this on and then we'll go to hair and makeup" she ordered as I begrudgingly took the dress and walked into the changing area. Once I was in the black dress with one long sleeve and the mid section cut out, she led me to hair and makeup where Hunter showed up minutes after us a smile on his face 'Well look at you…actually looking decent" he joked receiving a slap on the arm from Steph as I sneered at him "Shut up let me break one of your ribs and tear your insides and we'll see how you look" I muttered sitting very still as the woman began to work on my hair. She curled it and then set to work on my makeup giving me a simple smokey eye that made my baby blues pop. 'Perfect" Steph grinned handing me a pair of heels as we began walking back to our locker room to sit for the show. I had just sat down and began to relax when a stage hand showed up saying I was being requested at the curtain, so with a whiny groan and a stomp of my feet I followed him, adjusting my hat as I waited for whatever was about to happen.

"Kendall Rayne I'd like you to come out to the ring please" Randy said into a microphone where he stood between Cody and Ted the championship belt on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath I grabbed a mic and walked out onto the stage stopping there and staring down at the ring. 'What do you want Orton?" I asked not stepping a single foot closer to the ring. "I would like if you would come down here so we could speak face to face" he sighed moving to lean on the ropes closest to me. "I don't like my 3 to 1 odds so I'll stay right here" I retorted seconds before I was doubled over with a coughing fit. "Cody, Ted go back to the locker room" he ordered as I tried to recuperate watching the two men carefully as they climbed out of the ring and began walking up the ramp. 'Are you okay?" Ted asked pausing by me as I coughed again wiping away the blood. "Internal bleeding cause of your friend in the ring. No big deal" I shrugged sarcastically as he gave me an almost apologetic smile before following Cody backstage. "Now will you join me in the ring?" Randy asked as I slowly made my way to the center of the arena climbing up the stairs with slight difficulty watching Randy closely as he held the ropes open for me. "Now I know you're wondering what's going on" he paused as I nodded adjusting my hat so the bill was in the back. "First I would just like to say, you look absolutely gorgeous and I will stop going after your brother and Stephanie if you agree to marry me." He finished as a mixture of screams and boos rose around us. I held up a hand clearing my throat before placing the mic beside my lips. "Let me get this straight" I paused to cough wiping my mouth again not missing the way Randy's eyes locked onto the blood. "You'll stop going after Hunter and Stephanie if I agree to marry you?" I asked making sure that is what he said. He nodded stepping closer as I went into another coughing fit bent over at the waist as tears came to my eyes. "I'm sorry about that" I apologized wiping my face before looking at Randy again. "You don't mess with Hunter, Stephanie, Shane, Linda or Vince. You stop attacking everyone 3 on 1 and no more trying to get Hunter arrested" I propositioned seeing the gears turning as he thought those things over. 'Alright" he agreed moving closer as I held up a hand. "You do any of that and it's off" I sighed before watching him as he got down on one knee and pulled out a Tiffany engagement ring placing it on my ring finger before standing again and hugging me sending a squeak past my lips. "Watch my stomach" I whispered as he loosened his arms a bit and then pulling away completely to open the ropes and lead us backstage, leaving a mixture of reactions out in the crowd.

"Kendall Rayne Helmsley get your ass over here" Hunter's voice called from farther up the hallway. I walked over, Randy staying close by while not being to close. "What the hell" he sighed pulling me into a soft hug keeping his eyes locked on Orton as Stephanie also hugged me. "You didn't need to do this" she whispered running a comforting hand through my hair. "Yes I did Steph…it needed to end somehow and neither of them would back down…it won't be so bad…at least he's attractive" I returned before pulling away and moving so I stood beside Randy. "I gotta go see the trainer…again" I sighed rubbing my face in my hands before looking at Hunter. "I'll come find you if they tell me anything" I shrugged giving him one last hug before turning to go see the trainer Randy right on my heels. I walked through the door and tossed Trish a dangerous smirk as she got taped up for her match against Torrie. "Don't fuck up Trish" I laughed walking past her to the back where a table sat unoccupied. Taking a deep breath I jumped up and sat cringing as it put pressure on everything. "You okay?" Randy asked as I took a deep breath trying to not break down. "Fine" I groaned out being interrupted by the trainer. "You're standards of fine are very messed up my dear." He sighed presenting my chart from behind his back. "Alright deep breath for me" he ordered as I did just that trying not to break into a coughing fit. "Let it out very slowly" was the next directions. I was just starting to exhale when I couldn't hold it anymore and I began to cough. "Randy grab me that bucket and a towel" he ordered pointing to something that I couldn't see through my tears. "Spit when you need to…I'll be back in a couple minutes" he sighed before leaving Randy and I alone. "It's from me hitting you…isn't it" he mumbled sitting next to me as I spit out a particularly large mouthful of blood out. "I'm not gonna lie to try and make you feel better. Yeah it is" I groaned spitting out another mouthful just as Hunter and the trainer walked in. "I would seriously suggest surgery…I really think you have a tear that is going to need stitches…you would only be out for 3 months at the most" the Trainer suggested looking between the three of us. Sighing I dropped my head spitting out another heap of blood before answering. "I'll do it" I whispered looking between Hunter and Randy as the trainer nodded and walked off to schedule a surgery date for me.

"Where do you plan on staying during your recovery?" Steph asked a few minutes later as we walked into her and Hunter's locker room, quickly informing her of the situation. "I know you won't stay at home because Shane is there" Hunter laughed sitting beside his wife a content smile on both their faces. "I know I'm not exactly in your good graces but you could stay in St. Louis…my house is completely empty and then I wouldn't have to pay for someone to watch my house" Randy offered, his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Actually…that doesn't sound so bad" Stephanie chimed in before Hunter could say anything the glare in his eyes making it obvious how he felt. "Since we have next week off you could go home, pack your stuff and move it" she added with a shrug as all eyes turned to me, since I was the final say. Looking into Randy's eyes I could see the hope he was trying to hide, so not wanting to crush that and turn him into the raging Viper I agreed. "Alright" I said with a small smile sliding on my face as Randy broke out into a grin. "We should get you back to the hotel and lay down" he sighed as I began to cough again. "Next week we will tell the fans about your surgery and things and then you can go straight to St. Louis from the show" Steph informed before we left and climbing into Randy's car while Ted and Cody got in the back. "What's the final decision Ken?" Cody asked causing Randy to look at him in confusion. "I'm getting surgery on it in about two weeks so I'll be out for about three months" I sighed leaning back in my seat as Randy's mouth dropped. "That's shitty…sorry Shorty" Ted sighed with a squeeze to my shoulder as Randy's mouth dropped even further. "You knew?" he asked turning to look at the two quickly before returning his attention to the road. "Hey I just found out when you told us to leave the ring." Ted defended hands up in surrender as Cody looked at me unsure if he should say anything. "Cody's known since last Monday" I stated keeping an eye on Randy for his reaction. "And you didn't think to mention it?" he yelled arm reaching back for Cody but I stopped him by lacing our fingers together. "Steph and I made him swear he wouldn't say anything until we knew if the surgery was for sure or not." I soothed as he calmed down slightly right as we reached the hotel. Randy walked me to my room as Ted and Cody returned to theirs. 'Are you sure you wanna stay alone?" he asked for the fifth time since we got out of the car. "I'll be fine Randy." I sighed placing a hand on his arm before taking his phone and entering my number and then handing it back. "If you get concerned call" I shrugged before walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

I got out of the shower to hear a knock on the door so quickly pulling on clothes and went and opened it to see a bouquet of blue roses with a note in the same writing as the last one. _How could you marry him? After everything he has done to your family? We will be together Princess. Love your prince. _"What the hell?" I asked myself out loud before calling Steph and in seconds she and Hunter were in my room. "And you're sure it's the same hand writing?" Hunter asked for the seventh time. "Yes Hunter…I studied this shit remember" I sighed sitting on the end of the bed just as my phone began to ring. "Hello" I sighed, not checking the caller id before I answered, "Are you okay? You sound stressed?" Randy's voice sounded on the other side. "I'm fine just don't worry about it" I murmured trying to ease the panic in his voice. "When you tell me not to worry, I'm gonna worry" he groaned and then it sounded like him walking around. "I'll be there in like 15 seconds" he added before the dial tone sounded followed by a knock on the door. "It's Randy" I informed as Hunter opened it and stepped aside to let him in. "What's going on?" he asked moving to stand beside me eyeing the note in Hunter's hand. "Someone seems to be making moves on your new fiancé" Hunter growled handing Randy both notes so he could read them. "You haven't said anything?" Randy sighed handing the pieces of paper back to Hunter before kneeling in front of me. "I told Steph and Hunter when I got the first one. We all thought it was a joke and we haven't exactly seen eye to eye before tonight Randy" I muttered wringing my hands in distress. "Alright here's what we'll do…next Monday after the show I'll hang out in your room…maybe we'll be able to find out who it is…and if not I'll get security at the house once I leave" he shrugged as if it was the most simple thing to do. 'I like that idea" Hunter agreed Steph nodding her head also. "Alright fine since it's a 3 to 1 vote anyway." I moaned flopping onto my back coughing a little when it hurt. "Hunter and I are going to bed so I'll see you in the morning for breakfast" Steph murmured with a kiss to my forehead before they walked out leaving Randy and I alone. I looked to where he was still kneeling by my feet his head in his hands. "What's up" I sighed slowly sitting back up so we were face to face again. 'This is all my fault" he groaned yanking at his short hair so I slapped his hands away. "No it isn't" I stated with an arched eye brow trying to figure out why he thought that. "If I hadn't hit you with the hammer you wouldn't be going to St. Louis by yourself and I would be able to be with you at all times" he growled hands slapping at his face. 'Randy stop" I squeaked as he continued to hit himself leaving red hand prints along his face.

Groaning I shot up and tackled him onto the bed gritting my teeth at the strain it put on my body. "Stop" I sighed pinning his hips to the bed by sitting on them and holding his arms down with my hands. "You're letting me stay in your house, you're staying with me until the surgery, and you're setting up security for me. As far as I'm concerned you're doing more for me than most people would" I whispered crawling off of him now that he had calmed down. "I'm sorry…You should get some sleep…I'll see you tomorrow" he mumbled standing up to leave but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Will you stay?" I asked softly never imagining I would be asking him that question. "Are you sure?" he asked moving to stand in front of me as I knelt on the end of the bed and started to unbutton his nice dress shirt throwing it into the chair in the corner before pulling off his belt as he took off his jeans before shutting off the light and climbing into bed. I laid down on my half of the bed and stared at the ceiling as he shifted around and seconds later my head was on his chest and his arm was around my waist.

* * *

**_Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my Randy Orton love story I would love and appreciate any feedback good or bad! BTW the only person I own is Kendall everyone else is WWE. _**


End file.
